


stargaze

by kamishins



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, they’re gay bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamishins/pseuds/kamishins
Summary: kaminari and shinsou stargaze and one confesses their feelings to the other.





	stargaze

The night was silent.

The only thing that could be heard was the muffled music coming from the speaker of Denki’s phone. He was sprawled across the fresh cut grass gazing at the star-filled sky at 1:30 in the morning, knowing fully well he had class tomorrow at 7 am.

Alongside him was his crush and friend; Shinsou Hitoshi. He had came along with Denki to watch the constellations.

At first Hitoshi found the idea rather dumb. ‘ _Who_ _wants_ _to_ _go_ _stargazing?_ _Especially_ _at_ _1_ _am_?’ was the only thought that lingered in Hitoshi’s mind, He had rejected the offer and retreated to him dorm to take a nap, but eventually he found himself laying next Denki and looking at the sky.

He blamed him insomnia for keeping him up till 12 a.m. and totally not the fact that he was in fact kinda interested in seeing the stars alongside Denki.

There he laid, arms crossed behind his head listening to whatever music Denki played, gazing at the sky. Hitoshi silently listened to other boy pointing out the stars in the sky glancing at him every so often, one eyebrow raised.

“You sure know a lot about this.” Hitoshi spoke up, eyes fixated on the blonde. Denki spluttered, face flushed. He exhaled, gave Hitoshi one of his trademark goofy smiles and replied, “Sorry if I sounded like a gigantic dork there, I just really like astronomy. It’s not normally something I talk about with others but I felt like you wouldn’t judge me if I rambled about this type of stuff y’know?”

Hitoshi sat up and and started laughing. Denki stared at the boy wide-eyes, the blush which had disappeared before creeping up on his face once again. “Kaminari, I’ll be honest with you, I think it’s really cool that you know a lot about the stars and space in general.” Hitoshi smiled softly at the other boy and proceeded to lay back down. Denki mirrored him and did the same.

“You know, the sky sure is actually really beautiful tonight.” Hitoshi spoke up once more.

Denki still blushing, gazed over at the other boy and gave him a soft looked and answered back, “Yeah.. It really is beautiful.”

Eventually the silence returned and yet again the only noise that could be heard was Denki’s phone playing music. His heart raced. He always knew Hitoshi was beautiful, but add him looking soft under the night sky and it just adds more to his beauty and Denki feels like he can’t take it anymore.

 _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. Denki panics inwardly.

He wants to confess his feelings. He wants to tell Hitoshi that he likes him, that he wants to be his boyfriend, that he wants to kiss him, right now in this moment. Denki grips at the grass beneath him and tightens his hold. Knuckles turning white.

He could feel his stomach churn. He wonders how Hitoshi would react. Would he be disgusted? Shocked? Would he feel the same? These thoughts swirled around in Denki’s head and he feels like he might vomit.

Hitoshi takes notice of Denki’s behavior and once again sits up and turns over to him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Hey Kaminari? Are you alright? Not to be blunt but you kinda look like you’re gonna throw up.”

Denki could only stare at the boy, worried expression plastered on his face. “Kaminari? Are you okay?” Hitoshi asked, retracting his hand back.

Denki turned his head away not wanting to face the lilac haired boy and ruffled his hair, sighing in exasperation. He wanted to tell him and get it over with, he knew Hitoshi wouldn’t think any different of him on the off chance that he didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Denki paused for a bit, but eventually returned to meet eyes with Hitoshi again.

“Shinsou. There’s something I have to tell you.” Hitoshi tilted his head and gave him a confused expression. ‘ _He_ _really_ _is_ _too_ _cute_.’ Denki thought to himself, softening his eyes and giving a small smile.

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

Denki exhaled. It was either now or never. Amber eyes met purple ones.

“Shinsou. I-I like you. I really like like you.” Denki confessed, a blush tinting his cheeks. “I’ve liked you for a while, ever since the mock battle between 1A vs 1B. I’ve tried to put the emotions away and forget about them but we started talking more and becoming closer, it just kinda grew.. and I totally understand if you don’t wanna be friends with me anymore!” Tears began forming at the corners of the blonde boy eyes and it started to overflow. Denki’s started crying. “I really hope this doesn’t come between our friendship! I just couldn’t hold it in any longer I just—“ Denki was cut off by Hitoshi flicking his forehead with his fingers.

“Ow! What the heck was tha—“ Denki was cut off when he caught a glimpse of Hitoshi’s face. He had covered his blushing face with one hand and kept his gaze on Denki. “I-Idiot. What are you crying for?” Hitoshi spoke up. “Stop rambling or I wont be able to get a word in at all.” Denki once again began to splutter. Seeing this sight, Hitoshi laughed and it wasn’t a soft giggle like before it was a full blown chuckle and Denki swore that he fell in love again.

“Shinsou I like you.” Denki confessed again.

This time it was Hitoshi’s turn to babble gibberish. “Dumbass! Don’t just say stuff like that!” His blush deepening. “Why not? It’s true!” Denki retorted.

Hitoshi hid his face in his hands, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. He was grateful that it was dark out so Denki didn’t have to see how red he was and make fun of him.

It was silent, until Hitoshi broke it, “—ke you too..” Denki tilted his head. “Shin.. I cant hear what you’re saying, you’re hiding behind your hands.”

Hitoshi lowered his hands and brought his eyes back up to meet Denki’s, “I said I like you too. I have for a while— you reached out to me, befriended me. At first I found it annoying, but I got used to all your mannerisms and presence that every time you weren’t talking to me it just felt off. So yeah, I like you too Kaminari.” Hitoshi smiled over at him.

Denki could only stare at him before leaning closely to him. Hitoshi flinched backwards in surprise. “Hey.” Denki started, glanced down at Hitoshi’s lips and back up at him, “Can I kiss you?” Hitoshi stared at him wide-eyes, blushed once more, and didn’t hesitate answering with a soft, “Yeah..”

Denki closed up the remaining space between them and placed his lips on Hitoshi’s. To be honest it was a lousy first kiss, but to them it was magical. Denki cupped Hitoshi’s cheek, tracing his thumb alongside his jawline as if reassuring the other boy to relax. Hitoshi understood the signal and loosened his shoulders and return the kiss, placing his own hand on Denki’s cheek.

They broke off the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, both of them gasping for air. Denki locked fingers with Hitoshi’s calloused ones and placed another peck on his lips before cupping his cheek with his free hand.

“Hey?” Denki began.

“Yeah?” Hitoshi replied.

“Are we dating now?”

Hitoshi chuckled and Denki felt his heart soar. Oh how he enjoyed the other boys laughter, he was certain he could never get tired of it.

“Kami. I’m pretty sure we’re pass the line of boyfriends. We just made out.”

“I know, I know but it wouldn’t hurt to hear you make it official.” Denki pouted. Hitoshi smiled before leaning back in to kiss Denki. He pulled away and gave the other boy a smirk, “Yeah.. We’re boyfriends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing has taken over my life. 
> 
> follow my twitter and let’s talk abt kamishin together! TWT: KAMlNARIDENKl


End file.
